Best Present Ever
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: A one-shot made in honour of Jeff’s birthday. JeffXAmy.


**Best Present Ever.**

**Summary: A one-shot made in honour of Jeff's birthday. JeffXAmy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: Just a little prezzie for Jeff's birthday. Hope you all like it!**

Jeff smiled as he woke because today was his birthday. Getting up and getting changed, he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

When he was done, he went outside with his canvas' and paints. Matt was out all day, for some reason he wouldn't tell Jeff, so Jeff decided to sit on the porch and do some painting. He smiled to himself, this was the time when he could be himself and really relax, forget about everything. He loved painting, it was one of his favourite hobbies along with his music and motocross. People thought what he did sometimes was weird, but to Jeff, and a lot of his fans, it was artistic. He loved it, having all these ideas on his head and being able to create them, on paper, in 3D, even on his track. He just loved it.

Jeff finished his painting and stood back, admiring his work. It wasn't Leonardo DaVinci, but it was what was in Jeff's mind.

It was Jeff Hardy.

He smiled and propped it against the wall to dry before moving back inside.

Looking at his watch, Jeff realised he'd been outside for 3 hours, so he went to the kitchen again to fix some lunch for him and Lucas.

When he was done, he took out his pad and did some writing. He loved writing poems and songs. He was truly a unique person. A charismatic enigma. And his songs showed that.

Jeff was feeling very artistic that day, so before he went to the house show that was on tonight, he decided to dye his hair. He smiled when he looked at it afterwards. He'd decided to do it the same way he did it in the first TLC match. All multi coloured. He laughed when he thought of what the fans would say when they saw it. They seemed to love him dying his hair.

Once his hair was fully dry, he packed his duffel for the night and left, driving off to the house show in Raleigh.

* * *

Strangely enough, when he got there, no-one was there.

'Strange' Jeff thought as he moved around the arena. 'I'm not in the wrong arena am I?'

Jeff moved toward the bulletin board and confirmed he was in the right place. Then where was everyone?

He moved toward catering in hopes to get something to eat, when it happened…

He opened the door to "SURPRISE!"

Everyone in the entire WWE was in catering, balloons hung up, cake on the table a large banner hung up that read 'Happy Birthday Jeff!'

Jeff grinned. "You guys didn't have too".

Matt approached his brother. "Oh, but we did".

Jeff looked at Matt wryly. "So this is what you've been doing all day?"

Matt nodded and laughed. "You like it?"

Jeff looked around and smiled. "Dude. It's awesome!"

Matt smiled at his brother's enthusiasm. "Good".

Jeff smiled back before running to greet everyone. When he was done he went to the food table, but he was shocked. There was no Skittles!

Jeff turned and stalked to Matt. "Matt! Where's the skittles!"

Matt's eyes widened. "I forgot!"

Jeff sighed then smiled. "I'll just get some from the vending machines".

Matt laughed as Jeff walked out of catering to find the Skittles.

* * *

Jeff smiled as he walked down the familiar hallway to where he knew there was a vending machine.

Finally, he found it.

Placing his money in and entering the right code, he got his bag of Skittles.

He was about to head to catering when he saw a familiar red headed woman.

"Hey Li!" Jeff yelled getting the attention of the woman.

"Hey Jeff" Amy replied, hesitating slightly. She looked nervous.

"Where've you been?" Jeff asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry" Amy replied. "I'm late".

Jeff laughed. "It's fine".

"Jeff?" Amy hesitated. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Jeff replied, confused as to why she was hesitating.

"Jeff…I" Deep breath. "I love you".

Jeff broke out into a grin. To him, that was the best thing she could have said. "I love you to" He kissed her, passionately. "So much".

She also grinned and kissed him back, arms wrapped around his waist.

Jeff laughed. "This is the best present I've ever had".

Amy laughed. "Really?" She took a bag of Skittles from behind her back. "I got Skittles".

Jeff grinned and took the back, putting them in his pocket before looking at her again. He kissed her passionately. "Really".

**What do you think then? Please Review! Thanks for reading!**

**Happy Birthday Jeffie! Have a great day!**

**Holls!**


End file.
